Listener's Bar
by USS.Woodchiprise
Summary: For the MultiVerse Pub challenge from MissMelysse. The Doctor walks into a very strange pub with an even stranger owner, leading to a conversation between two very old, wise and cryptic people. Crossover between Doctor Who and Star Trek TNG.


The TARDIS gradually materialises into existence outside the strangest pub its occupant has ever seen. And that's saying something, considering he's over 900 years old and can travel anywhere in time and space.

It's a place that almost appears to have sprung out of nowhere. The planet itself is unusual: dusty ground, patches of thick grass and copses of weather-beaten trees with yellowish tinges to their leaves. The scape is remarkably flat, with few hillocks or mounds of earth within a thousand-metre radius. If you were a Timelord, you would note that it bears a resemblance to Gallifrey.

However, what is most noteworthy is that beyond that area nothing at all appears to exist beyond mountains, mountains that reach their rocky fingers right up to the upper atmosphere.

That blue police box is right in the middle of a barren bowl.

There are no roads to the pub, yet there appears to be no lack of clientele. The oddest assortment of people are sitting at rickety wooden tables on a timber decking. Some of them appear to be human, and wouldn't look out of place in a futuristic sci-fi film, as many are wearing distinctive uniforms in black with either red, yellow or blue on the body. Others look anything but: pointed ears, ridged noses, blue skin, black eyes and a lack of apposable thumbs seem to be accepted and even expected in this strange environment.

A sign next to the box's door says 'pull to enter', but an astute observer would notice that the door opens in the opposite direction. The man that steps out is tall, with short grey hair and a face that looks anywhere between fifty and seventy years old. His eyes survey the area, taking in their surroundings in one cold sweep. The man seems unsurprised, despite the fact that many of the species around him are completely unfamiliar.

Closing the TARDIS's door behind him, The Doctor walks up to the wooden steps that lead to the saloon doors of the pub. Almost anyone else would question the existence of the bar: it looks anything but Western in style, with its ligneous walls and a peeling painted sign above the saloon entrance. The sign reads: **Listener's Bar**. Everything simply screams the question, _why are all these futuristic people at a pub that belongs in an old Western movie?_

However, that question is answered by the sight of the bizarre woman standing behind the bar. She's wearing purple robes that do anything but go with the interior design, along with a matching-hued hat shaped like a frisbee. All around her is an aura of calm and serenity, giving the immediate impression that she has the answers to whatever query you might have. As soon as The Doctor clocks eyes on her he sighs with understanding, and makes his way over to sit on a stool before her.

''I should've known.''

''It's nice to see you, too.'' Her smooth voice is even, pleasant with a gravity behind every word.

''When the TARDIS brought me here I wondered why everything was unfamiliar. I'm in the MultiVerse, aren't I?'' His Scottish brogue is deadpan and gravelly, with a dollop of amusement and joviality on top.

''You are. I thought it was about time you saw some of my world.''

''Why are you here?'' The Doctor asks the question while the woman is pouring him a drink. The one she presents him with looks like it belongs in her universe much more than his: it's glowing lime green and creates cubical bubbles rather than the conventional spherical ones.

''The ship I lived on was destroyed. They're building another one now, but I thought I'd set up a new bar in the interim. What do you think?''

He looks around, eyes being drawn to wagon wheels and taxonomy. ''The décor is a little unusual, isn't it? I know I don't know much about your universe, but it doesn't seem to fit.''

The woman smiles. ''I just fancied a change. It alters the atmosphere, and it's fascinating to Listen to the differences.''

''Ah, yes. I noticed you named it Listener's Bar. I would've thought you'd have gone for something a bit more unadventurous, like 'The Pub at the Centre of the MultiVerse'.

She gives him an amused smile. ''Much too obvious. Now drink your drink – I need to serve some customers.''

With that she moves down the bar to present a Talaxian with a glass of Tragal Nectar. Sipping his drink cautiously, The Doctor finds that the colour doesn't represent the flavour. If he had to compare it to anything he'd tasted before, he would compare it to Coca Cola.

There's a lot on his mind. There's nobody with him, and yet the TARDIS stands empty. He cannot deny that that weighs heavily on his mind. 700 years of travelling have taught him that even the most beautiful, amazing sights are ten times better when seen with a friend.

''You're missing your companions, aren't you?''

He looks up, startled by the sudden presence of the El Aurian bartender. ''Are you telepathic?''

''No'' she replies, ''I've just been alive a long time. As have you.''

''True. But somehow, I have never developed a high awareness of other people's thoughts and emotions. Perhaps it's because…'' he trails off, unsure how much to tell her. They had only met once, several years ago, when he had recently regenerated into his new body. She knew nothing about the reason for his longevity.

In fact, he had told her very little at all. Only that his name was The Doctor, he was 900 years old and he travelled in the TARDIS through space and time, habitually with a companion or two. Nevertheless, she seemed to understand so much more from his simple statements. She may not be telepathic, but she can certainly read people like a book.

''You'll find someone else.''

The cliché line makes him sigh with frustration. ''I shouldn't. I promised myself I wouldn't do it anymore. Travelling with me is extremely dangerous; I run towards danger rather than away from it. It's not fair for me to keep putting them at risk.''

''They choose to come, you know. People decide to explore the galaxy instead of staying in the comfort of Earth's protection and luxury, both in my universe and your own. If they want to go, and they understand the risks, there's no reason you should travel alone. You'll find someone soon.''

''No, I won't.''

''Yes, you will. And that's okay.'' There's an assurance in her dark eyes that he finds strangely comforting.

He considers. ''Thanks, Guinan.'' It's the first time he's spoken her name.

''You're welcome, Doctor. Now you go back out there and enjoy saving the universe.''

He grins back, a rare tooth-showing smile that puts a twinkle in his old, knowing eyes. ''I think we're much more similar than different, you know.'' The Doctor stands up, draining the last of the lime liquid in his drink and setting it back on the bar.

''You may be right.'' He turns with a small smile and starts to leave. ''Before you go'' she calls, ''I need to ask you a question.'' There's mirth on her face, and he knows even before the words are out of her mouth what she's going to ask, that she doesn't expect an answer and that she knows he's been asked the question many times.

''Doctor? Doctor who?''

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _This is my first crossover story, so all constructive criticism and advice is greatly appreciated! This is for the MultiVerse Pub challenge set by MissMelysse; you can find two other works for the challenge along with the challenge itself on her profile._

 _This takes place between series 9 and 10 for Doctor Who and between Generations and First Contact for Star Trek TNG. It's really just a bit of fun, asking ''What would happen if Guinan opened a bar? Who would walk through the door?''_

 _Thanks for reading! Woody xxx_


End file.
